The last sons of krypton
by mattwilliams1993
Summary: when krypton was destroyed two people survived kai and his younger brother kal el taking a new identity to keep his origins a secret Alec works to protect his brother from threats both human and otherwise while his brother grows into his destiny
1. Chapter 1

**The last Son's of krypton chapter 1**

 **Krypton mere moments before its destruction**

In his lab jor el a scientist works tirelessly to create the ship that will save his youngest son kal el

A voice behind him speaks "you should get some rest we still have time". As lara his wife walked into the room

Jor el turned round "we don't have time kal el is our hope and he and his brother will be the greatest hope for humanity

"I have one son on Earth he was to return but now I will warn him about krypton's destruction and tell him to find his brother but we must finish this now".

He returned to work lara helped him.

Thousands of miles away on Earth smallville

Alec of the house of el known on krypton as Kai had completed his rite of passage on earth learning to control his new powers as he mastered his kryptonian intuition.

He saw the worst of humanity consumed by greed but also the best.

He saved many people during his stay and had just returned from a save when his ears started ringing he covered them and immediately made his way to the caves which was where the portal was.

He pulled out a octagonal key and placed it in the wall of the caves there was a flash of light which hit him he floated up in the air as a voice spoke to him "Kai el my son i know you have completed your rite of passage on Earth but I am warning you that our home is about to fall I'm sending your brother Kal EL to earth I want you to be there to meet him".

Alec was worried "what about you and mother is it too late for you to escape surely you have enough time".

Jor El replied "no I dont want you and your brother influenced by the mistakes of your parents anyway I still have to finish the ship.

the light died down and Alec dropped to his knees in sorrow he heard sounds and sped out if the cave before flying high as he takes off he remembers how he learned his flight power.

Flashback Alex was 16

The day had been quite a nice one and he had just finished saving a woman from a fire disappearing before she could Identify him.

He was returning to his apartment which he acquired through work when his hearing picked up someone calling for help.

Landing on a building overlooking an alleyway he saw someone getting chased before they were killed.

He tried to speed away but he felt pain and was hit over the back of the head.

He woke up on a plane he focused his hearing and heard voices "we can't leave witnesses they grabbed him and threw him out of the plane he braced himself when he realised he was floating it was easy after that.

End flashback.

He landed on the windmill and waited scanned the city waiting.

Back on krypton jor el with his wife's help and finally completed the ship but as the earthquakes got worse they didn't have time to test it.

They put the infant kal el in the ship jor el spoke "you and your brother are our last hope"

The ship closed up and flew away jor el and lara held each other as the rumblings got worse as the planet exploded.

Back on earth

Alec walked around smallville he had to admit to himself that he liked the small town as he walked he past two people and knew they were the two people who he realised would be the one who would raise his brother.

his hearing picked up as suddenly the sky started to burn like fire Alec was quick to act he made sure no one was watching and flew high into the air.

As the meteor shower began several meteor shot down slamming into various buildings.

Alec dodged several of them till he locked onto what he was looking for.

He landed in the corn field and got out of the way as the ship came down at first he thought it was going to crash when it changed direction and landed carefully.

He walked over as the ship opened and a boy climbed out Alec moved forward slowly.

Not wanting to startle his brother in case he didn't know or didn't remember him.

He stopped as the boy turned towards him before he ran over to him Alec picked the boy up holding his brother in his arms.

He looked at his brother then over at the ship thinking "now what".

He heard a sound of a car flipping over and walked over to it to see if he could help.

He approached the car having to put his brother down.

Which he could tell his brother didn't like he walked over to the car and found two people a man and a woman.

He knelt down and said "need help".

The man looked at Alec then the boy behind him then nodded.

He got the man out of the car and then the woman who both thanked him Alec noticed his brother who grabbed his hand.

"This is my little brother" Alec told the two.

The man walked over I'm Jonathan kent this is my wife Martha".

Alec nodded Martha looked at his brother then saw the ship and figured it out".

Alec saw where she was looking "how can he be your brother".

Alec looked at his brother who was clutching his hand "it's a long story I'll will explain but it's not something to talk about in the middle of a meteor shower.

Alec looked down at his brother who let go off his hand he looked at Martha "can you watch him".

Martha came forward picking up the boy while he helped Jonathan turn the truck back over before helping him put the ship in the back of the truck and cover it with a tarp.

Jonathan looked at Martha who was still holding his brother "we can't keep honey he must belong to somebody

Alec looked over "you telling me you don't believe in miracles you think it a coincidence that you were the ones to be here now. I know you can't have children.

"But I can't explain it I think it's best you raise him as your son he needs someone to teach him".

Martha looked at Jonathan who said "okay we'll keep him safe.

Alec nodded "thank you but under the condition I do get to see him I am his brother after all".

He walked over and took his brothers hand "I'll see you later but I better go see if anyone needs help".

He jumped into the air smiling as he heard his brother clap.

Hours later after he made sure that anyone injured by the meteor shower was safe he made his way to the kent farm knowing where it was because his father told him where it was from his rite of passage and that's why jor el chose the Kents to raise his son.

He needed a family who wouldn't abuse his son's gifts.

Alec snapped out of his thoughts and stepped forward and knocked the door being opened a second later by Jonathan.

Who let him in Alec looked around when he saw his brother playing with some toys.

He walked over to him the boy looked up at him and smiled before he got up and hugged him.

Alec held his brother who held onto him tightly Alec could feel his strength

He tried to pull him off but his brother wouldn't let go Alec put a hand on his shoulder "hey don't be scared I'm not going to leave you".

His brother looked at him for a moment then released his grip going back to playing with the toys.

Alec turned round to face the Kents Martha broke the silence "are you sure you want to leave him with us".

Alec looked at his brother before replying "yeah its what my father wanted but if you two are having second thoughts then".

Martha stopped him "no of course not" she was cut off as the door was knocked Alec used his hearing but Jonathan said "it's ethan get him".

Martha nodded and picked up his brother and took him upstairs Alec followed them.

Martha put him down and Alec immediately had his legs held by his brother".

He smiled Martha said "did he always" Alec nodded while smiling yep on our planet whenever he wanted attention he always hug your Legs till you picked him up".

"It was cute but so annoying at the same time oh I just realised I never told you his name it's kal el although you should probably give him another name".

"Oh I'm kai but call me Alec".

Martha nodded Alec used his hearing to listen to what was happening downstairs when kal let go off him and ran downstairs".

Martha took off after him as Alec couldn't show himself.

Downstairs Jonathan looked at the sheriff who had been his friend for years "hey Jonathan this is just a check up we're checking to see if your okay".

Jonathan answered "we're fine and tried to shut the door when kal el came down the stairs followed by Martha who picked him up but he was seen by ethan.

"Who the kid" Martha said the first thing that came to her head "he's our son adopted obviously".

Ethan seemed to buy it "okay glad something came of this tragedy see ypu round".

He left closing the door behind him Alec came down the stairs.

Martha put down kal el who ran over to Alec who put his arm round him.

"This just got more complicated" Jonathan spoke "I do know someone".

Alec finished "Lionel luthor right are you sure that's wise I may not of met him but in metropolis he spoke about a lot".

Jonathan replied "I don't trust him but do you know of anyone".

Alec thought for a moment "no I don't the only person of influence I know tried to kill me".

Alec pulled his brother towards him as Jonathan said "I'll make the call".

He left the room Alec let go of his brother "I should get going I've got to get back".

He tried to move but his brother grabbed his hand getting upset.

Alec knelt down so he could look his brother in the eye "hey I'm not going far but you need to stay here these people are good they'll take care of you".

His brother nodded Alec hugged his brother before he left seeing his brother run over and embrace Martha.

Alec stepped outside and took off flying back to metropolis he landed outside his house.

A nice place for where he worked from home running quite a successful computer repair site offering advice".

He sat down on his sofa listening for any sounds if crimes in progress he closed his eyes.

Undisclosed location

A man sat behind the desk his face could not be seen as it was obscured by shadow.

The door opened and another man walked in.

The man behind the desk spoke is it done did you find him".

The man who just walked in replied "yes mr edge we found the boy he does have powers like you thought but my investigation turned up no weakness".

Morgan smirked "good okay I want you to test this boy let's see how strong his powers really are".

The man nodded and left the room Morgan edge smirked and looked at a picture of Alec "you know to much you will be mine".

To be continued.

Alec helped his brother but he is being targeted keep reading to find out what happens next.

Plz review


	2. Chapter 2

The last son's of krypton chapter 2

with Alec weeks later

Alec aka kai for weeks since his brother arrived on Earth Alec had been saving people but he went to smallville every now and then.

To check on his brother glad that kal el known as clark by Jonathan and Martha who had been able to adopt him with Lionel Luthor help as he owed them.

This is where we begin

For weeks Alec had been busy as it seemed he never had any time to rest it was like all criminals were having a party

He had stopped three fires already then a fire he returned home from a burglary and thought he would finally be able to get some rest.

He laid down on the sofa when his mobile started to ring.

He sighed annoyed but looking at the phone he started to worry as it was from the Kents.

He knew they wouldn't be calling unless it was important.

He answered "Alec here" there was no sound on the other side for a minute".

"It's your brother we need to see you" Alex was quiet for a moment "okay be there in a second".

He exited his apartment and flew off landing at the kent farm a moment later the second he landed he saw the problem.

His brother was holding up the tractor with one hand Alec walked past him towards Jonathan and Martha who were watching shocked.

Alec rubbed the back of his neck "probably should of told this might happen right".

Jonathan was silent but eventually said "are there any other surprises we need to expect".

Alec replied "I don't know exactly he might gain the same powers as I have or not but look if you want me to take him I can".

Martha answered "no but it's not exactly normal".

Alec looked at his brother who had put the tractor down and was playing with a toy "yeah well he is from another planet like me".

Alec walked over to his brother who looked up and smiled Alec hugged his brother when his hearing picked up something about a fire.

Alec turned back towards the Kents "I've gotta go I'll see you later".

He took off as soon as he was high enough up he could see the fire he heard about.

He landed and got inside and started using his x ray vision and enhanced hearing to see if anyone was trapped inside.

His hearing locked onto someone trapped under rubble deeper in.

He made his way through the rubble and found where the person was trapped he lifted the rubble and picked up the person revealed to be a nine year old boy.

He tried to run for the exit but the flames were everywhere as the flames hit a gas line.

Alec pulled the kid under him as the building exploded once the dust settled Alec dropped the kid off with police and fire and flew off.

Returning to his apartment where he pulled his shirt off looking for any burns cause while he was in there he couldn't feel a thing.

He smiled "I'm invulnerable as well" he got up putting his shirt back on and decided to head back to smallville and see his brother.

Undisclosed location

Meanwhile in the office of Morgan edge he was watching the fire on a monitor as it was all over the news.

He stopped watching as the door opened and one of his goons walked in.

"Did the plan work" the man replied "I set the charges like you asked but there was a young boy in there you said the building was abandoned".

Morgan edge looked up at him "what off it this kid shouldn't of been playing in the area did you see anything of our mysterious friend".

The man replied "yes before the building went up we saw him enter but leave again after dropping the boy off outside".

"But his powers are truly extraordinary he ripped off the roof door".

"Plus surviving the explosion so invulnerable".

Morgan stopped him "are there any weaknesses that can be exploited".

"No but I will keep looking" Morgan replied "do so".

The man nodded and left the room already having a plan to tire him out so he could follow him to find out where he lives.

Back in smallville Alec landed at the kent farm barely having time to take a breather before his brother tackled him to the ground.

Alex held his brother but looked him in the eye "can you get off me please".

Clark looked upset but got off him so he could get up Alec saw his brothers face and picked him up.

His brother smiled Alec locked eyes with his brother "I thought you grew out of that or does my baby brother still like attention".

Clark smiled at him Alec took pulled him close then took him inside where he played with his brother just like they used to on krypton.

Flashback

On krypton kai and his brother were always playing together

They were closer than any siblings even his father and his brother which never made much sense.

Kai was a lot like jor el stubborn and full of pride he didn't want to follow his father destined plan.

As he grew up he did research learned about krypton and even manifested powers like telepathy telekinesis teleportation even empathy which when he couldn't control it caused him pain.

But his mother lara helped him so he wouldn't send things flying when he got angry.

End flashback.

Alec was with his brother he had tears in his eyes when he thought of his family but looking at his brother made it okay.

But the pain was still there looking at his brother he remembers how upset he was when he left for his rite of passage.

He smiled when Martha grabbed his attention she had been watching them play while Jonathan was doing the chores in the barn.

Alec helped sometimes and could tell Jonathan liked having a one man army when it came to the chores.

Martha approached and said "time for you to go to bed young man".

Alec smiled as he clearly saw his brother pout he stood up pulling his brother into a hug.

Before pulling "don't pout I'm older than you and I agree with her".

Clark looked at his brother and smirked Martha walked over and went to pick him up.

Alec spoke "I should get going I'll see you tomorrow".

He started to head for the door when his brother ran over and grabbed his arm Alec looked at him he could feel his brothers emotions.

before he knelt so he could look his brother in the eye.

"Hey I thought you grew out of being afraid" Alec felt the boys emotions lesson but there was something he couldn't detect.

His brother let go and walked upstairs Martha looked at Alec "what was that about".

Alec looked away for a second before turning back "nothing important".

He turned but was still unsure but left the house and took flight to return to his apartment in metropolis but stopped midair as he knew leaving wouldn't be ideal.

He remembered back to a time when his brother had a nightmare and if it happened here it would be worse.

He looked down where he could see the kent barn below and descended and teleported focusing on what his brothers room looked like.

He appeared inside and thankfully his brother was asleep with no sign of having a nightmare.

Alec took a seat on the floor by the bed he'd hear the Kents and leave before they knew

He closed his eyes once he found a comfortable position to sleep.

To be continued Alex is there for brother when he suffers a nightmare but when he eventually leaves he walks into a trap

Plz review


End file.
